Worlds Collide
by Masta Ace
Summary: A soldier of the United States Marines Corps mysteriously gets transported to Spira. How will this affect the pilgrimage of Yuna and her guardians? This is my first fic!! plz don't flame!!! ^_^ R
1. The Portal

Author's Note: Yeah yeah..i know this sounds messed up but whatever. I had a weird dream and decided to base this on it. Cheers to ~No One for giving me some ideas!  
  
Iraq: 2002, Second Gulf War, commandeered by President George Bush Jr.  
  
"Alright men! Make your last checks on your gear right now, 'cuz once this bird lands its gonna be friggin hell!"  
  
"Yes Sir!", screamed the soldiers in unison.  
  
The Black Hawk landed with a dull thud on the war torn ground  
  
"Alright! Squad move out and stay low!", yelled the stout Major  
  
The rest of the squad un-shouldered their Colt M4 assault rifles, and scurried out of the helicopter.  
  
"Shit! Take Cover!", screamed Sergeant Matthew Moon, as a Stinger missile flew overhead.  
  
The last marine coming out, Private John Cannon, was caught in the blaze that erupted from the rocket hitting the grounded Black Hawk  
  
"Get the hell over here!", yelled the commanding major, leaning against a half-destroyed pizza parlor  
  
The rest of the squad ran over to where the major was hiding.  
  
"What's your status?", yelled the major over the gunfire pounding overhead.  
  
"Sir, Cannon is dead, our chopper is gone, and Corporal Green is wounded!", yelled back Moon  
  
"Dammit!", muttered the major  
  
*sound of something rolling*  
  
A grenade rolls by where the Marines are standing...  
  
"OH MY GOD GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!!!", screamed the major as he was blown to shreds  
  
Moon was ejected into the air by the explosion and into a ditch made by a mine. He stood up and surveyed the carnage  
  
Green's torso was ripped apart and his intestines were spilling out, all that was left of the major was a finger with a wedding band on it, the rest of the squad however, was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I'm gonna have a hell of a time explaining this to the major's family....", thought Moon, as he picked up the major's finger and put it into his pocket.  
  
Suddenly a bright light appeared to his left.  
  
"What the crap?!", said Moon.  
  
Slowly the light formed itself into a portal, and began shining a mysterious blue Moon shouldered his rifle and his gear, and stepped closer to it  
  
"Where the hell does this thing lead?" commented Moon.  
  
He had no time to think about it though, because as soon as this thought was over, a band of Iraqi soldiers began firing at him  
  
"Shit! OK whatever! Any place but here!" he screamed as he dove into the portal  
  
-----------------  
  
Spira:  
  
Wakka was idling around on the beach of Besaid with his blitzball, when he was engulfed in a bright white light  
  
"What's happening, ya?!" he yelled.  
  
He was suddenly toppled over by an unknown object as the bright light suddenly vanished.  
  
"Owwwwww, ya?! What was that?!" grimaced Wakka  
  
Groaning, Moon stood up and dusted himself off  
  
"Where am I?", he thought  
  
"Hey who are you?!", shouted Wakka  
  
Moon spun around and pointed his M4 at Wakka "Oh, another one of Saddam's loyal..What the hell?! You aren't a soldier...What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
"It's more like what are YOU doing here" replied Wakka "And what are you doing with a machina weapon, don't you know that Yevon forbids dose tings?"  
  
Wakka stood and curiously checked out the oddly dressed man  
  
"Kinda warm to be dressin' like dat brudda, ya?", commented Wakka on Moon's military fatigues  
  
Moon put his rifle down, and looked at the ground "Where is this place?" he asked  
  
"Hey you're in Besaid, one of the best places in Spira!", said Wakka proudly  
  
"Besaid..Spira??..am I even on Earth?", thought Moon out loud  
  
"Ehh..Sin's toxin musta gotten you, cmon ill show you the town, ya?", shrugged Wakka  
  
"Ok then, as long as I can get some rest", replied Moon  
  
The pair traveled onwards to the town of Besaid.  
  
"Watch out!" cried Wakka, "Fiends!"  
  
"Huh?", said Moon  
  
Moon turned around and saw a weird bird thing swooping down at him. With the reflexes of a cat he pointed his rifle at the bird and planted a round directly into its forehead. The bird collapsed and burst into a flurry of pyreflies.  
  
"Wohoho!! Not many people can take on a Garuda alone!", said an impressed Wakka  
  
"It was nothing" stated Moon matter-of-factly  
  
"Ah, lets get you down to the village so we can get some grub, ya?", cheerfully replied Wakka  
  
"Yeah lets, I'm starving" grumbled Moon  
  
Together, the two continued on down to the tiny village before them  
  
*Whattaya think?! Good so far?! SHOULD I CONTINUE?!?!!?!? R&R MUAHAHAHA!!!* 


	2. Besaid

Author's Note: Ah well....changed the first chapter was rated R.the rest will be fine for PG-13... AND WITH THE PERMISSION OF ~NO ONE, I CONTINUE!!! Thanks dude :P  
  
The two entered the village and Wakka motioned Moon to follow him into a hut made of leaves and sticks. There was a blonde haired boy around 17 sleeping in dusty cot, but other than him, the hut was empty.  
  
Coughing slightly Moon asked Wakka, "So what's your name?"  
  
"Oh sorry brudda, I never got the chance to introduce myself, I'm Wakka, cap'n of the Besaid Aurochs" Wakka said boastfully  
  
"What are Aurochs?" questioned Moon  
  
"Oh, dere my blitzball team, 'dere not that good, and I'm plannin' to retire 'dis year." replied Wakka curtly.  
  
"B..b.blitzball? What's that?" sputtered Moon  
  
"Ah, I'll explain that to you later,ya? So what's your name n' where the heck did you come from?" Wakka grinned.  
  
"I am Sergeant Matthew Moon of the United States Marine Corps, I was stationed with the Eighth Army in Seoul, Korea before I was sent on my mission to neutralize a dictator." said Moon smartly.  
  
"Wow.dat's a pretty long name." Waaka said wide-eyed.  
  
Moon sighed, "Just call me Matt."  
  
"Ok then...Matt"  
  
(I'll be referring to him as Matt now instead of Moon)  
  
"So where ya from Matt?" Wakka said with a smile  
  
"I used to live in New York, located in the United States of America"  
  
Wakka dumbly stared back at Matt  
  
"Eh? Brudda, u sure u all right up there?" Wakka said, tapping his own head "Cuz I never heard of a place like dat before."  
  
Shocked, Matt said "Hold on one second."  
  
He reached into his rucksack (thanks ~no one! ^_-)and pulled out his GPS locator along with his standard issue Palm Pilot, specially designed for military use. Wakka curiously looked on as Matt connected the GPS to the palm pilot and turned them on.  
  
"What's dat?" Wakka asked.  
  
"Oh, this is my Palm Pilot, it holds all the information that I need when I'm on a mission, or simply just for anything. That's a GPS, or Global Positioning Satellite, it tells me where I am in a range of a hundred feet, and also assists me in JDAM or Joint Direct Attack Munition, when I'm bombing an enemy." said Matt  
  
"Machina..filthy machina.." Snarled Wakka under his breath  
  
Matt pretended not to notice. All of a sudden, words on his Palm Pilot began flashing "LOCATION UNKNOWN", and a spark erupted from the little satellite attached to the Palm.  
  
"Dammit! Friggin thing short-circuited! Must have been because of my fall..." exclaimed Matt  
  
"Ah well, I gotta go now." snickered Wakka  
  
"Where do you have to go?"  
  
"I gotta go to the temple and look for Yuna, Lulu's gonna kill me for not standing guard while Yuna takes the trials."  
  
"Huh? Who's Yuna and Lulu?" Matt asked with a stare  
  
"Oh Yuna's a summoner-in-training, I',m one of her guardians, so is Lu." Wakka said proudly  
  
"Right...well catch you later." replied Matt curtly  
  
After Wakka's departure from the hut, the teen in the cot began to stir. He stood up and yawned, then took in his surroundings.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the boy  
  
"I'm Matt, what's your name?" asked Matt  
  
"My name's Tidus." said the teen  
  
"Hmmmmm..from the looks of it you're not from around here either are you?" Matt pointed out  
  
Tidus nodded, "Nope, I'm from a place called Zanarkand"  
  
"Interesting, I'm not from here either.." Matt sighed.  
  
"So, you wanna go look for Wakka?" questioned Tidus.  
  
"Yeah, why not."  
  
The pair headed out of the hut and towards the temple. On the way, they exchanged personal information about their lives. Matt and Tidus discovered they were both 17, and came from a machine-oriented culture. Tidus learned that Matt had been drafted in the military at an early age due to Bush's "war on terrorism", therefore lowering the draft age to 16. Matt learned that Tidus also played "blitzball" and was the star player of a team called the Zanarkand Abes.  
  
The two eventually reached the temple where they were greeted by an old priest.  
  
"Where's the summoner?", asked Tidus  
  
"She's still taking the trials, you stupid boy." The priest replied disdainfully  
  
"Hey! I don't like your attitude!" Matt snarled, pulling out his Beretta 92FS equipped with a laser sight, and pointing it at the priest.  
  
"A machina weapon?! YOU MUST BE AN AL-BHED HEATHEN!!! AS IF YUNA WASN'T IN ENOUGH DANGER!!" the priest angrily shouted  
  
"Yuna's in danger? Cmon we gotta go help her!" exclaimed Matt as he pushed the elderly man aside  
  
"Right! I'm with you!" yelled Tidus  
  
Together, Tidus and Matt dashed into the Cloister of Trials, leaving the stunned worshipers of Yevon, and their priest behind.  
  
*OK second chapter done!!! Gimme sum reviews folks!* 


	3. Summoner

Author's Note: Hmmmm.anyone got any suggestions? I'm starting to develop the evils of writer's block.On to chapter 3 (I'm gonna shorten the Cloister of Trials part, o yea..there's gonna be two parts to the Cloister of trials, one is gonna be the editor's cut ;P) O yea, disclaimer: I own nothing of Final Fantasy X, it all belongs to Squaresoft.  
  
Matt and Tidus descended into the Cloister of Trials using what seemed like a primitive elevator. Upon reaching the entrance, Matt stopped and motioned to Tidus.  
  
"Careful," Matt murmured, "the old man said that it was dangerous down here."  
  
The Cloister itself appeared dark and mysterious. It appeared to be a maze of some sort, and a musky, almost ancient smell hovered in the air. Tidus nodded to Matt and the two cautiously walked over to where a mysterious glyph was glowing on a wall. Matt reached into the side pocket of his fatigues and withdrew his silencer for his Beretta. He decided that the M4 would be too bulky to be used in such a confined space, so he strapped it to his back. He then withdrew his 9mm from his holster and fitted the silencer on, in order to make sure that no other hostiles would hear the gunfire if he really did have to use it.  
  
There's no telling what's down here, I might as well be safe than sorry." thought Matt as he switched the safety off on his pistol.  
  
---------------  
  
Regular Version  
  
Tidus touched the glyph and a secret part of the wall opened up. Tidus and Matt walked through the opening, and almost fell over a stone pedestal holding two glowing spheres. They pushed the pedestal over to a square indentation in the floor, and the pedestal locked into place. They then each took a sphere and placed it into a socket on each side of what seemed to be a gigantic doorway. Upon placing the spheres into the sockets, the doorway groaned and slid upwards, revealing a chamber where Wakka was waiting.  
  
-------------  
  
Editor's Version  
  
Tidus touched the glyph and a secret part of the wall opened up. Tidus and Matt walked through the opening, and almost fell over a stone pedestal holding two glowing spheres. They began pushing the pedestal over to a square indentation on the floor when it abruptly became stuck.  
  
"Cmon Matt help me push this thing, I think it got stuck." coughed Tidus  
  
Matt holstered his sidearm and pushed with all his might. Suddenly, there was a dull cracking noise as the base of the pedestal broke and the whole thing toppled over with a crash. The pedestal had shattered into millions of pieces and the two spheres had cracked.  
  
"Shit..." muttered Matt "Damn..now what are we going to do?" worried Tidus Matt rummaged through his rucksack until he pulled out a small block of what appeared to be a clayish substance. The wrapper around the block was labeled C4. He placed the block next to what appeared to be a large doorway.  
  
"Stand back." commanded Matt  
  
"What is that stuff?" inquired Tidus curiously  
  
"It's an explosive." replied Matt with a grin  
  
Wide-eyed, Tidus ran to the other side of the room and hid behind a pillar. Matt inserted the firing pin into the block of C4. He extracted the remote detonator from his pocket and walked over to where Tidus was hiding.  
  
"It's only a half kilo, so the blast radius won't be that large." commented Matt  
  
"OK, whatever you say.." chattered Tidus, obviously afraid for his life  
  
"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" yelled Matt as he pushed the button on the detonator and the C4 exploded. The room rocked from the explosion, and a billow of smoke came up from where the C4 had been. When the smoke cleared, a large hole surrounded by rubble was in the place where the doorway had been. A stunned Wakka looked through the opening, but quickly regained his senses when he saw Matt and Tidus walk through.  
  
-------------  
  
Back to the story..  
  
"Whaddaya think you're doing mister?!" shouted Wakka furiously to Matt.  
  
"We heard that Yuna was in danger, so we came to help." replied Tidus with a snort  
  
"OK den, I'll tell you about the others," Wakka said satisfied with Tidus's explanation  
  
"One of dem has a real short fuse, u don't wanna mess wit her, the other one is a real quiet guy, but is real nasty when it comes to fighting, got dat you two?" explained Wakka  
  
"Yeah we got it." chimed Matt and Tidus in unison.  
  
'Alright, lets go meet up wit da others, ya?" Wakka harrumphed  
  
Wakka, Matt and Tidus walked over to the other side of the chamber and rode another lift down to where two other people were waiting. One of them was a tall, blue-furred, and stoic looking lion-man of some sorts. The other was a raven-haired woman holding a plush doll in her arms. Upon seeing Wakka, the woman angrily stormed up to Wakka and demanded, "Where were you Wakka? We've been waiting for you forever! Don't you know that Yuna's been down here for nearly a day...Who are those two? What are they doing here?"  
  
"Oh da' funny looking guy with the *cough* MACHINA...is Matt, the other guy is Tidus, he claims he came from Zanarkand." squirmed Wakka  
  
"Hmmmmm...they certainly aren't from around here...nonetheless they shouldn't be down here." concluded the woman  
  
"Awwww..cmon Lu, I'll make sure dey don't into trouble, ya?" whined Wakka  
  
"Fine, just make sure they don't make they make any noise." glared Lulu and walked off.  
  
"Sheesh..." commented Wakka  
  
"So that's Lulu." Matt thought in his head as he stared after the retreating figure.  
  
Off to the corner, there was a sound like a snarl, and the lion-man leaped over to where Matt was standing.  
  
"Kimahri no like man..man has strange smell." the beast growled and shoved the spear he was holding at Matt.  
  
With lightning-fast speed, Matt executed a hook kick with his right leg and brought the spear down to the floor. He used his other foot to lift the spear up and grabbed it. With a dull snap, he broke the spear into two, and shoved the pieces off to the side. He glared at the beast, and walked to the side. Kimahri appeared to be in shock.  
  
"Kimahri never seen such fast man before..man is good warrior, Kimahri respect man-warrior." Kimahri stated, and went back to his post near a door that led to yet another chamber.  
  
The rest of the group, Tidus, Wakka, and Lulu also appered extremely surprised at Matt's agility.  
  
"Whoa, man he'd make a good guardian.." uttered Wakka in awe  
  
Lulu merely grunted and turned the other way, obviously impressed with the boy's skills Tidus simply stood there wide-eyed.  
  
For the next fifteen minutes, the party milled around, waiting for Yuna to come out of the Chamber of the Fayth. Tidus attempted to enter the chamber, but was pushed back by Kimahri.  
  
"Pick spot, sit down, shut up." grunted Kimahri  
  
Wakka motioned for Matt and Tidus to come over to where he was standing.  
  
"Wanna know about Sin an' Yevon?" he asked  
  
"Yeah sure why not.." replied Tidus  
  
They made themselves comfortable on the floor while Wakka cleared his throat and began to speak.  
  
"Sin is da reason why we hate da machina so much, it was cuz' of da machina dat Sin came around, it's da summoner's job to kill Sin in order to have some peace an' quiet around here. Sin always comes back every ten years though, so new summoners are always bein trained to kill Sin and bring the peace back to Spira." lectured Wakka "Yevon is all dat's good in Spira, it's basically our religion."  
  
Tidus stood up and yawned, making his way towards the exit, obviously bored with Wakka's rant. Matt was on the floor, furiously recording this information into his Palm Pilot. As Tidus neared the exit however, the door to the Chamber of the Fayth slid open. Tidus and Matt both abruptly turned around. A beautiful girl around Tidus and Matt's age, stumbled out of the chamber. She lifted her head, sweat pouring down her face. She gave a small smile, and suddenly fell forward down the steps. Kimahri leapt over, and caught the girl just before she hit the ground.  
  
"Yuna OK?" asked Kimahri  
  
"Yes Kimahri, thank you." the girl replied timidly  
  
She stood up and looked at the others.  
  
"I've done it, I've become a summoner"  
  
*Well? How was the editor's cut? ^^* 


End file.
